Until the end
by DarkaSide
Summary: Until the end. Nico and Andromeda ( OC ) are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his two friends from a dark wizard. After the Giant War, they have new lives. But this time, it's different, because this time, they will be together until the end. / English is my second language, so please, be indulgent. Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first fan fiction in English, so I'm sorry if I make mistakes. I'm not a genius...**

**Anyways, in this story, Nico is bisexual. I know what you're going to say: " WHAT?! Nico is GAY! Did you read the books?" or "You're racist, you make Nico bi' because you don't like gays! » No, no, no and no. I have nothing against gays, it's just that, I planned this story for a while now, and I just don't feel it, in my story I see Nico bi' that's all! Plus, my cousin and my best friend are gay.**

**Back to the story , so like I said it, English is not my first language, so be indulgent please. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have suggestions about the story. **

**First, Harry is in his sixth year, and as you must know, it's placed after the second Giant War. **

**And, what else? ANDROMEDA! I totally forgot about her! OMGS! Anyways, Andromeda Dawn is... special. She's sixteen, like Nico, and she's at Camp Half Blood since 5. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes.**

**This is a little text about Andromeda. Hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Darka: C'mon Nico! You can do it, even Gaia is with you! Tell him Gaia that you're with him !**

**Gaia: No.**

**Darka: *death look* I hadn't heard it, can you repeat please? **

**Gaia: Eum... GO NICO GO! GO NICO GO!**

**Darka: Good.**

**Nico: Okay, okay... Percy Jackson belongs to Uncle Rick aka Rick Riordan and Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling aka Our Queen. **

**Darka: Sad, no? **

Andromeda's story:

She was living with her mother Diana Dawn. Her mom always cares about her daughter like her own life, and Diana wasn't a mortal, in fact, she was a demigod, a daughter of Bellona, the roman goddess of war. One day, her mum decides that Andromeda and her must go to Long Island, to take a break, because Diana and Andromeda Dawn where living in San Francisco. When they went to the hotel, an empousai attacked her and her mother, at first, Diana thought it'll be easy, but, in the end, little Andromeda saw her mom dying in front of her eyes. With revenge in her mind, she took her mother's sword and killed the empousai. In the moment, at the same hotel, a satyr, Mitchell, saw Andromeda's mom died and her, killing the empousai. He was surprised, how could a little girl, who had never seen a sword or a weapon before, killed an empousai in about 30 seconds? He brings her at camp, and, at her surprise, Chiron knew her mother, and tells her that she's a Greek demigod, and also tells her that her mother was a Roman demigod, daughter of Bellona. The same night, she was claimed by Ares. And also the same night, her father appeared in front of her and gives her a ring, a magical one; he said that he created it with the help of Hephaestus for her. That ring can change form of any weapons in the world, and if she lost it, it always reappeared in one of her fingers. (**A/N: Like Riptide :))** Though the years, she became the most powerful Ares Kid, and maybe the most powerful demigod in the camp. When Clarisse came, the two girls immediately became bffs.

At the Titan War, she lost many friends, that she'd think that it was just a nightmare.

After, she began to fall in love with Bryan McNight, a son of Demeter. At first, her brothers and sisters laugh at her and her "love" but they soon realized that they were truly in love. She was happy. But ... In the Giant War, she lost him. He died. Like a hero, to protect her. He died when she was about de die, he took her place. And after that, Andromeda wasn't the same. The whole camp tried to comfort her, in vain. Annabeth tried, Piper and all the experts of love, tried, but still nothing. She became to act like Nico Di Angelo. She was being little rude sometimes, she was cold with anyone who doesn't know her like she know herself. All the people in the camp will always remember the Andromeda before the 'incident', always smiling, always happy. For an Ares Kid, she was nice. Actually very nice with everyone, her fatal flow? Generosity, or _**was**_. Now, her fatal flaw is revenge, because she'd never admit it, but she still wants more. She wants more revenge. If she had the occasion to revenge on anything in the world, an excuse to revenge on something or someone, she'll do it with no regrets.

Actually, she never met Nico Di Angelo. Before being the 'new' Andromeda, she always wanted to meet him, for her he sounds so mysterious, creepy and scary, but she wasn't like the other, she wasn't scared, she just wanted to know him, not the son of Hades or the Ghost King who scared everyone because of your father. And even after the 'incident', she always wanted to know him.

And then, Chiron calls her to the Big House.

**So? Did you like it? I know, it's a little text but hey! I didn't finish yet. **

**Here the prologue:**

Prologue

"Andromeda!"

I turned to see who it was.

"Hi Annabeth"

Annabeth is older than me; she's like my old sister. She's one of the people in my life who know me. Who know me like myself? Yes.

"Chiron wants you in the Big House, now!"

I run to the Big House. If Annabeth said that Chiron wants me, so it's important.

I knock at the door and Chiron opened it.

«Good morning Andromeda, come in»

I came inside the house and sat at the Ping pong table. I was shocked, because in front of me was Nico. Nico Di Angelo, with his dark brown hair, like mine, his dark eyes full of darkness and his pale skin. He had the same ring at his finger, the black one; he had the same clothes like every day: Black shirt with black pants and his aviator jacket.

He looked at me like he was going to eat me, he thought that I was scared of him, but I wasn't. And for show him that I'm not scared, I looked him in the eye. He was surprised.

"So, do you know why I bring you here, demigods?"

"No" I said

"What do you know about wizards?"

**A/N: Mouahahahaha * smile mischievous *.**

**I'm in love with my own story! **

**So this is a little chapter, in fact, it's just a prologue + Andromeda's story. **

**Darka: Oh my gods Andromeda! **

**Andromeda: What?**

**Darka: Did you actually forget?! **

**Andromeda: Forgot what? **

**Darka: You're stupid! You know the word you must say right NOW! **

**Andromeda: Ah! This! **

**Darka: Yeah!**

**Andromeda: Ok, ok : REVIEWS ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the late. **

**Why Seriously: You're right, I'm just paranoid sometimes. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Here's the chapter :**

"Where's the platform?" I said turning to Nico.

"Duh, I don't know "

And then again, I, Andromeda Dawn was confused.

Yeah, I know, I mean...  
Look, Chiron told us about wizards going to a school named Hogwarts, (What the Hades?! Is this a name?)And Nico & I must go there to protect a guy named Harry Potter.

And we most travel the time!

Also, we must protect the school for an invasion of "Death Eaters". Who wants to eat Thanatos? But then, we learn that the Death Eaters are the followers of a psychotic wizard who want to take control of the community of the wizards in the world. Seriously? This "dark" wizard is nothing compared to Kronos or even Gaea! I can kill him in about thirty seconds like I did it to this stupid empousai who killed my mother. But no! The fates must hate me! Because there is a prophecy about this "Harry Potter" the Chosen one like they called him. Wizards are weird.

Oh and, because me and Nico aren't wizards, Hecate gave us two wand. These wands are special, because you just need to say the name of a spell, or think about it and, well, it works.

Anyway, I was standing here between the platform nine and ten, when I saw a red-haired boy pass through the wall,

"Di Angelo, look at this kid" I said pointing to the guy.

He looked confused;

"I remember Hecate told us to pass through a wall."

"Ok, so you're first"

"Why?"

"Because you must be the gentleman Di Angelo,"

"I'm not a gentlemen" he groaned,

"But now you are, so go"

He rolled his eyes and run through the wall, and then he disappeared,

"Di Angelo?"I asked nothing.  
Okay... I run through the wall, excepting for a crash, well, no.

I found myself in another platform full of people. I turned to see Nico behind me, waiting for me to come.

"So, can we go now?" he said in a bored voice like he had be waiting for hours.

This boy is driving me crazy, in the way 'I-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-stop-talking-to-me-that-way'  
" If you shut up, yes! "I answered,  
He stared at me, with his dark brown-blue eyes.

"What?"I asked,

"Nothing, can we get to the train?", he respond.

"Yeah"

We got on the train. It was full of compartments all the way, we looked for one empty.

Then, we found one in the end of  
the train.

We opened it and sat down.

"So, tell me about you," I said,

"Don't want to talk" he replied, and sends me a death glare.

"Rude? Huh, we need to talk to each other; we're going to be together for like 1 year? And I know that _you_, don't want to meet the wizards, so it's me or them "

" =Fine, you can ask questions", he said,

But then the door opened and a Asian girl looked at us.

" Hi, I'm Cho Chang, I'm in Ravenclaw, I just want to tell you that Dumbledore told me about you godly parents, I'm a legacy of Trivia by the way, if you need anything, I'll be here, if you want I can sit with you , but I doubt you let me, so... "

" Thank you for your beautiful speech, Cho, isn't? But we were talking in private, so, can you...?" I asked, irritate for interrupting us.

"Oh, are you dating?" she asked, I blushed a little bit,

"No" I answered,

"Sorry , I thought... I have to go." , she said and left closing the door  
behind her.

I turned back to Nico.

"So, first question : What about your family ? " I asked,

"None of your business," answered Nico coldly.

"Come on,"

"My mom was murdered by Zeus, and my sister died years ago in a quest to save Artemis."

His face was normal, no expression, but I could see in his eyes: Sadness, pain and most of all, anger.

"What about you? Got any family? " he asked,

"No, my mother died in front of me killed by an empousai, Sounds weird, she was a demigod, daughter of Bellona, goddess of war , and she was killed by an little monster, that I killed after ?"

I wanted to cry or scream, but I didn't, this was my cover: a bad-ass and not-so-funny girl, who never cried.

He didn't answer.

"Diana?" he asked

" Yeah, how'd you know her?"

"Lotus Casino, I remember she was pregnant,"

Wait wait wait...

"Lotus Casino?"

"Yeah, I came from 1940 or something like that; I went the Casino with my sister."

"So, I was made in the 50s'? Thanks dad..."

"It's not horrible, you remember nothing, you were not born yet," he said.

"Yeah I assume, anyway, what's your favorite band?"

"Linkin Park"

"Me too" I respond.

"Cool" he said.

We kept silent all the way to Hogwarts, Nico reading a book and me looking through the window and playing with my ring.

After like an eternity (Thanks to ADHD) the train stopped in a station.

"Here we are." I said. "Hogwarts"

-Time Skip-

"Wow," I said, staring at the ceiling, "It's beautiful."

"If you say so." Respond Nico.

"C'mon Di Angelo, enjoy yourself,"

"Shut up Dawn."

"I have a name."

"Me too" replied Nico.

Okay, he's getting on my nerves.

What are we doing? Simple, we're waiting for the first years to finish their 'sorting' or whatever it is.

After 30 minutes, the sorting of the first years is finished and the headmaster stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, for another year or your first year with us. This year, we will have two exchange students of America. Their school is called 'GrecMagic'; I hope you'll be respectful to them. Their just finished two painful wars, so, don't bother them. They will be sorting like the first years and will attend the sixth years."

The students looked at us with wide-eyes and start whispering.

Professor McGonagall (who introduces herself earlier), said:

"Dawn, Andromeda"

I walked to the hat and sat. McGonagall put the hat on my head.

'_Demigod huh? 'Said a voice in my head._

'_Yeah' I respond._

'_Wise, loyal and, oh, revenge is your fatal flow?'_

'_Yes'_

'_It's brave from you to always want revenge, no? Well, it's… _GRYFFINDOR!' he shouted the last part.

I heard cheers from the Gryffindor table, I sat at the table.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" said a bushy-haired girl.

"Hi" I said.

"So… where are you from?" she asked.

I didn't answer; I looked at Nico with the hat on him.

"SLY… No, No, after all these wars, I don't know how you are still sane, this is brave, so, you must be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

No cheers come up, expecting for me. All the students and even the professors start at Nico wide-eyed. He put off the hat and sat behind me.

"Cool, we're together," I said,

"H-How do you? W-What just happened?" asked a redhead-boy.

"What?" Nico asked,

All the students stared at us. I stood up.

"I don't like peoples staring at me, go back to your plates or I will send you to Tartarus." I said with a death glare. They turn their heads to their plates and start whispering to the others.

"San Francisco." I said.

"Excuse-me?" asked Hermione.

"You asked where I came from, I answered: San Francisco."

"Where is your school?" asked a guy who looked like Percy. "I'm Harry Potter by the way"

"Nico, this is Andromeda." Said Nico. "Our school is in Long Island, It's more like a summer camp."

"Summer Camp?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah; but we learn magic and combats with swords, daggers and all…"

"This is not necessary, you have magic." She said,

"No, but we win two wars with that. So it's necessary, what if you lose your wand in a duel? You're dead."

"Do you have houses?" asked redhead. "And I'm Ron."

"Well, it's more like cabins. Example, cabin 13 is for people who like necromancy, who practice it, and who like death or something weird like that."

"Hey! I'm in cabin 13!" said Nico, offended.

"You're in cabin 13, how many others?" asked Hermione, curious.

"Only me." Nico said.

"Whatever," I said. "There is cabin 3; for people who like water, swimming, and who are powerful with water spells and hurricanes. There is a cabin for peoples who like mechanic, powerful with fire spells, another cabin for people who like gossiping and are powerful with charmspeak."

"And which one is yours?" asked Hermione,

"Yeah, Andromeda, which one?" asked Nico, amused.

"Shut up, Di Angelo, my cabin is the best, understand? My cabin is for people who are trained for wars, or powerful with weapons, are little aggressive," I began,

"Little?" asked Nico,

"Oh, shut up! My cabin is also powerful in attacking spells. My cabin is full of _fighters._"

All the people in the hall where listening to me.

I send a death glare around me at the word 'fighters', I'm a daughter of Ares and I'm proud of it.


End file.
